That First Night
by princessg101
Summary: Hey guys, just a quick fic bout everyone's favourite bad boys THE MARAUDERS. This is about the first night the guys became animagi and joined remus on the full moon.


That First Night

**A/N: CHARACTER RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING **

Remus sighed as he made his way along the gloomy tunnel leading into the shrieking shack. It was the first full moon of the school year and he had just left Madam Pomfrey at the Whomping Willow entrance and his fellow Marauders in Gryffindor tower. He ran a miserable hand through his sandy hair, _another night of torture_ he thought wearily. He looked back up the tunnel as if he could see the tower where his friends sat playing chess or Exploding Snap or perhaps planning a prank that they would tell him about after he had recovered. He wanted to be with them! He didn't want to be in this too small tunnel going to that godforsaken house! But he had too. He turned to keep walking when he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder that caused him to scream and jump out of his skin.

"Shut up Remus!" said a voice.

Remus froze like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "James?"

"Yeah it's me," the boys saw the mop of jet black hair that could only belong to James Potter appear as he pulled his invisibility cloak off his head and Remus saw that Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had come as well.

"What you lot doing here? It's not safe!" Remus's blood chilled at the danger his friends could be in, _because of him_ he added in bitter afterthought.

"Don't worry Mooney we'll be fine." Sirius assured the werewolf with a grin, his dark hair falling over his face.

_How can he say that! _"Padfoot mate you have no idea what you are talking about. I could kill you!" Their smiles only got wider; Remus never thought his friends' recklessness could lead them to this.

"Remy listen," broke in James, "we are going to be there for the beginning and then when we are gonna disappear." Remus missed the grin he flashed the other two at his careful choosing of words.

"We couldn't leave you alone Remus," Peter chimed in.

_Well it would be nice just to have some support for the transformation. _"I guess that's okay. So long as you guys leave before I become dangerous." The others nodded eagerly and Remus beckoned for them to follow him up the tunnel. When the boys got into the shack they looked around at all the scratches in the walls and broken furniture. Remus felt ashamed at himself but they were looking more with interest rather than fear or disgust. They finally made to the bedroom. Sirius took a running jump and landed on bed, James leaned against one of the bedpost, and Peter settled on one of the intact chairs. Remus checked his watch they had a few minutes before the moon rose fully.

"Nice place you got here Mooney," Sirius commented.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Quite homey I'd say."

"Better than the "Most Ancient and Noble House of Black"," said Sirius and really meaning it.

"Thanks, look guys it's getting close. I don't -"

"Relax Remus, we know the time. We'll make it out of here just fine," said James. This time Remus DID catch the wording.

"Hold on a second, you guys swore you would leave before I got too dangerous," the werewolf's eyes flashed menacingly as fear overtook his mind.

"And we intend to keep that word. By the time you become a wolf, we will be gone." Peter avowed cheerfully. A little TOO cheerfully for Remus's liking.

"Okay what is goin-" Remus stopped when shiver of pain ran down his spine. The others leapt up, nodded to one another and rushed over to Remus. "Guys-get-out-here-" Remus barely choked out. He allowed the Marauder to guide him over to the bed where the pain mounted and he let out a blood curdling. No matter how many times Remus transformed, that first initial wave never failed to hit him hard. It felt like the blood in his system had been replaced with boiling acid. His bones felt like they were being shattered while they grew. He writhed in agony but he still maintained concern for his friends who he could smell were still with him. He forced his eyes open and stared at each of his friend whom he expected to be terrified but had masks of determination. He tried to tell them to run but they began to back away, _it is for the best_, he thought though it did not comfort him. Remus rolled to bury his head in the pillow so he couldn't smell his friends just to be safe. He didn't want a scent trail to linger or attack when the wolf took over. After that rational thought began to ebb away, HE was suddenly so hungry. He needed something, anything to eat. He drooled at the thought of steaming fresh flesh and the hot, thick, blood. God he needed to eat now! Suddenly he smelt something. What was that? It wasn't human. The wolf looked up to see a stag and huge dog standing at the foot of his bed while a rat was on its hind legs on the mattress.

_Good evening Mooney, _the stag dipped his head once. That was something in that voice. It brought the human in him to forefront a bit more as he tried to place it. Then it hit him, _JAMES!_

_The one and the same, well not quite. _The stag thought.

_So that means….Sirius? Peter? _The wolf stared incredulously. The dog and rat nodded and the trio of creature moved closer.

_We're animagi now Moons, you can't hurt us in this form. _The dog bumped his nose against the wolf's shoulder. The wolf suddenly felt the urge to wrestle but playfully.

_Now we can be with you while you go through this every month, _said the rat. It was incredible, the wolf mind's started to become less animalistic. These creatures brought out the human in him; he didn't feel so out of control and crazed. The wolf gave the approximation of a grin and leapt forward into the open floor space playfully nipping at the stag. The stag and dog rushed in and started to romp around the room while the rat stood on the side occasionally jumping to trip up one or help someone who needed help.

The night wore on and the moon was about to wane. The others were exhausted but pleased with their night's work. _Thank you my friends,_ the wolf bowed to them and they bowed back. The wolf clambered onto the bed as he slowly morphed back into a boy and the Marauders were too tired to go back to the common so they transformed back into themselves and collapsed on the bed next to them.


End file.
